Encontros na Escuridão
by Paty-chan
Summary: Quando o sol se põe, o chalé de Hades é o palco onde as fantasias mais intimas são postas em prática. Contudo o segredo deve mantido, mas até quando Percy e Nico poderão sustentar essa relação perigosa?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: **essa fic é algo completamente aleatório, não tendo muita relação com os livros... Não pretendo pegar leve, então fica o aviso de que a fic terá cenas pesadas de sexo, mas nada que vá agredir ninguém, assim eu espero).  
Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar um review *-*  
Tati, obrigado por sempre me ouvir, dar ideias e me incentivar. Te amo! :3  
_

**Encontros na Escuridão**

**Capitulo 01**

"_This ain't the first time or last time_

_We meet up late at night_

_To let our fade intertie_

_Causally I rather be detached from all the tragedy_

_This don't need to be defined"_

Percy esperava pacientemente sentado na cama. O Acampamento Meio-Sangue dormia e lá fora, apenas as criaturas noturnas faziam barulho. Após o toque de recolher era sempre assim e isso deixava ainda mais ansioso.

Vestia apenas uma cueca box preta e segurava uma coleira nas mãos. Olhou para o objeto com curiosidade, pensando se o material iria machucar seu pescoço. Já era uma dificuldade tremenda conseguir esconder as mordidas, os arranhões e as outras marcas que eram feitas em seu corpo. Ainda mais para ele, que sempre ficava sem camisa nos dias quentes...

Percy levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente. Podia sentir aquela energia familiar se concentrando em seu chalé. Foi uma questão de segundos até que o portal se formasse na sua frente. Era como uma mancha escura, não dando para enxergar do outro lado. Ele levantou da cama e andou da direção do portal respirando fundo.

Atravessá-lo era como apenas dar um passo para frente, tirando o fato de que não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Todas as células de seu corpo começaram a formigar ao sentir que agora se encontrava no chalé de Hades.

Andou pela pequena antessala e assim que chegou ao quarto, a visão que teve arrebatou seus sentidos, entorpecendo-os por completo. Havia várias velas acessas iluminando o ambiente, espalhadas pelo chão, outras no beiral da janela, produzindo um clima misterioso.

Nico estava sentado de modo casual na poltrona escura, apoiando o queixo em uma mão, enquanto a outra repousava no braço do móvel. As pernas estavam abertas e entre elas havia uma corrente. Ele o encarava com um olhar faminto, os lábios levemente retorcidos num sorriso.

Usava uma cueca box branca valorizando sua pele azeitonada e o corpo escultural que possuia... Ele fez um movimento com a mão chamando-o, enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona.

Percy respirou fundo, percebendo que sua cueca ficava mais aperta por causa da ereção crescente que se espremia contra o tecido. Aproximou-se e apoiou um dos joelhos no chão oferecendo a coleira que segurava nas mãos para Nico.

Ele por sua vez tomou o objeto, prendeu a corrente no fecho e o colocou do pescoço do filho de Poseidon, sem maiores delongas. Puxou para si com força, fazendo com que o outro inclinasse o tronco na sua direção.

Nico o encarou como um caçador avalia sua presa antes de abatê-la, com _desejo._ Por isso, tomou para si o que já era de direito, os lábios de ambos se encontrando sem qualquer aviso prévio. Ele suspirou ao sentir que a resistência foi vencida e pôde sentir o gosto levemente salgado da saliva de Percy. Era sempre assim, o outro tinha gosto de água do mar. Não que isso fosse ruim pelo contrário, aumentava a vontade de se afundar cada vez mais... Eles se beijaram intensamente, até que não tivessem mais fôlego.

Nico afundou a mão no cabelo negro do outro, na parte da nuca e puxou para trás, expondo a garganta. Ele respirou fundo, inalando o perfume natural da pele de seu _escravo._

Sim, porque naquela noite eram senhor e escravo. Nada de Deuses, Acampamento ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Passou a ponta da língua lentamente pelo pescoço, arrancando leves suspiros do outro. Ele foi subindo, passando pelo pomo de adão até chegar aos lábios, onde mordiscou o lábio inferior com vontade, sugando e lambuzando-o com saliva.

Percy fechou os olhos e se entregou completamente, sabendo que resistir era inútil. Ele mesmo havia expressado o desejo de estar naquela posição, nem que seja por uma noite e assim ser o objeto de prazer de Nico. Seu corpo inteiro já estava no limite na experiência sensorial que era estar com o filho de Hades. Qualquer toque, respiração, contato, se propagava por suas células de maneira exacerbada.

Nico foi até a orelha, fazendo a mesma coisa com o lóbulo, percebendo que o _escravo_ se contorcia de prazer embaixo. Ao afastar-se, viu que suas bochechas estavam coradas, os lábios avermelhados, os olhos com um tom escuro de verde, cheios de desejo.

-Agora eu quero que me chupe. –ele disse, recostando-se novamente na poltrona, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Percy ficou entre as pernas de seu _mestre_, e mantendo contato visual com ele, aproximou seu rosto do elástico da cueca e o puxou para baixo lentamente, revelando um membro enrijecido e latejante. Depois de se livrar da cueca, segurou-o e umedeceu seus lábios, passando a língua por eles.

Rapidamente, engoliu o que conseguiu do pênis, sentiu que ele preenchia sua boca por completo. Seus movimentos subiam e desciam, enquanto o sugava com pericia, demorando-se no prepúcio, sentindo o gosto do liquido que saia. Nico mordeu seu lábio inferior, gemendo baixo de prazer. Ninguém lhe fazia um oral da mesma maneira que seu _escravo._

Percy tirou o membro da boca com um barulho molhado. Enquanto as pontas de seus dedos se ocupavam do prepúcio, ele descia a língua por toda a extensão do membro, chegando aos testículos. Ao lamber a região, ouviu um gemido grave e sabia que seu _mestre_ estava chegando perto do orgasmo. Ele voltou a se ocupar do pênis, sugando com força, enquanto sua cabeça subia e descia rapidamente.

-Pare! –Nico gemeu, puxando o cabelo do _escravo_, levantando seu rosto.

Ele aproximou o rosto e o beijou, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca. Levantou-se da poltrona e foi na direção da cama, segurando a corrente e mantendo Percy perto de si. Nico fez um movimento para que o outro deitasse e assim que foi obedecido o comando, fez o mesmo, ficando por cima.

O _mestre_ pressionou sua ereção contra a do e_scravo_, que abriu as pernas, permitindo um maior contato. Ele segurou a pelve do outro com firmeza, enquanto movimentava a sua lentamente, roçando seu pênis no volume do outro.

Percy girou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo inteiro clamando por uma penetração. Era torturante saber que ainda existia um pedaço de pano entre eles, impedindo o contato pleno. Como se sua prece tivesse sido ouvida, Nico removeu sua cueca e pressionou a cabeça do membro contra o períneo de Percy, que por sua vez gemeu alto de prazer e segurou com força o lençol da cama.

Ele continuou com os movimentos, simulando uma penetração.

-Ah, por favor... –Percy gemeu, encarando o outro.

-O que você quer? –Nico levantou a sobrancelha, com um sorriso malévolo no rosto.

-Eu quero que o senhor me foda. –ele disse, quase suplicando.

Nico pegou um lubrificante que estava na mesa de cabeceira e despejou uma grande quantidade no pênis de Percy e no seu também, lambuzando-os. Depois começou a masturbar o outro rapidamente, sua mão deslizando pelo membro com facilidade.

O _escravo_ arquejou e o encarou, sentindo que não poderia continuar daquele jeito ou iria explodir.

-De que jeito? –o _mestre_ possuía um tom de voz era baixo e rouco.

-Forte e fundo... Do jeito que só o senhor sabe fazer. –ele sussurrou.

-Suplique por isso, implore para que eu o foda...

Rapidamente, Percy virou-se de bruços na cama, apoiou o rosto no travesseiro, segurou na cabeceira da cama e empinou a pelve.

-Me foda_ mestre_, satisfaça sua vontade comigo.

Nico passou a língua pelos lábios, aprovando a atitude do outro. Sendo assim, penetrou-o devagar, escorrendo pelo canal com facilidade por causa do lubrificante. Percebeu que o outro se desmanchava embaixo dele, segurando o lençol e gemendo de prazer.

Ele aumentou a velocidade progressivamente, estocando fundo e forte. A cama rangia sob o peso deles e dos movimentos repetitivos que faziam. O_ mestre_ arranhou as costas de seu _escravo lentamente_, deixando longas trilhas vermelhas enquanto sentia que ia se aproximando do orgasmo.

Nico virou Percy de barriga para cima, penetrando-o por cima. Mantinham contato visual conforme os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e as pelves se chocavam. Estavam totalmente entrelaçados quando o _mestre_ contraiu as nádegas e gozou forte, gemendo o nome do_ escravo_. Ele por sua vez chegou logo depois, sujando o abdômen de ambos.

Permaneceram naquela posição por alguns minutos, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e aproveitavam a sensação pós-gozo, as pernas bambas e a visão embaçada. Encaravam-se e sabiam que a noite havia chegado ao fim. Mas isso não os deixava tristes, pois sabiam que o próximo encontro seria breve, nunca demoravam mais que dois dias para se verem novamente.

Tomaram banho e se limparam, além de ajeitarem o chalé. Quando já estava tudo arrumado, Percy olhou para Nico, percebendo que ele possuía um brilho travesso no olhar.

-Eu preciso ir... –ele disse, passando a mão no cabelo do outro.

-Infelizmente. –Nico comentou, girando os olhos.

-O que faremos na próxima vez? –Percy perguntou, já tendo várias ideias.

-Você escolhe... Quero que me surpreenda.

E com essa frase em mente, Percy voltou para seu chalé pelo mesmo portal pelo qual chegou. Era a famosa viagem das sombras que Nico sempre fazia. Conseguia atravessar

qualquer espaço através da escuridão.

Percy deitou em sua cama e olhou para o teto. Quem o olhava nunca poderia imaginar o que tinha acontecido há horas atrás. Sabia que tinha sido uma verdadeira vadia, pedindo para que Nico o fodesse forte e fundo. Mas era sempre assim, o filho de Hades tinha uma influência incrível sobre ele e era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa quando estavam juntos, simples assim.

A pele de seu pescoço ardia um pouco, mas provavelmente não deixaria marcas. Já teria trabalho o suficiente para esconder os enormes vergões vermelhos nas costas. Realmente não sabia que o passava na mente de Annabeth quando mentia para ela sobre as marcas. Ela parecia acreditar, porém até quando conseguiria sustentar essa farsa?

**Obs:** todo capitulo terá um pequeno trecho da letra da música "In The Dark" da JoJo, como foi feito no começo desse capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

"_And I know that it's wrong, I do I do  
Baby keep holding on, I do I do  
Yeah, I know that it's wrong, I do  
When the sun comes up, I'll be gone"_

**Seis meses atrás…**

-Então nós vamos pegar a barca de meio-dia, atravessar a baía e conhecer o museu nacional, depois vamos almoçar no Luigi's às duas da tarde e... –Annabeth dizia, enquanto folheava seu caderno, onde havia escrito o roteiro da viagem nos mínimos detalhes.

-Perai... –Percy a interrompeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Até agora só ouvi "_nós vamos"_.

-Isso mesmo, Cabeça de Alga. –a loira o encarou, como se estivesse doente. –Por acaso prestou atenção nos últimos quinze minutos, ou sua DDA te atrapalhou de novo?

Ele levantou-se do banco e pela sua expressão facial, parecia que tinha sido ferido.

-Ei! Por acaso acha que é fácil ter Distúrbio do Déficit de Atenção? –Percy passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. -Acha que é engraçado pra você ficar fazendo piadas ou usar sempre quando quer me atingir?

-Eu... –ela levantou também e estendeu a mão. –_Acho _que peguei pesado.

Ele a encarou e respirou fundo.

Chega.

Não agüentava mais. A panela de pressão onde guardava seus sentimentos simplesmente havia explodido e todo seu conteúdo estava espalhado. Tarde demais pra conseguir concertar.

-A questão não é o meu DDA, Annabeth. –Percy estava sério, apesar de tremer. -Por acaso ouviu a si mesma enquanto falava da viagem?

-Mas é claro que ouvi. –ela começava a demonstrar irritação. –Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-O tempo todo disse que _nós_ íamos fazer isso ou aquilo, só que na verdade, não fui consultado uma vez sequer. O roteiro inteiro só tem lugares que _você_ quer conhecer, com tudo pré-estabelecido. Não tem espaço para desvios de rota, ou planos B. Não existe espaço pra _mim,_ apenas para _você _e seu _ego._ –seu tom de voz era triste e desapontado.

Annabeth colocou ambas as mãos em cima da boca, seus olhos cinzentos arregalaram-se. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e soltou um suspiro como se tivesse sido ferida e saiu correndo, descendo a colina onde há alguns minutos estavam sentados.

Percy manteve-se no lugar, observando-a correndo até chegar à Casa Grande, que era a sede do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se novamente na grama. Sabia que seu filtro interno era estragado, porque sempre dizia aquilo que pensava, sem realmente avaliar o conteúdo e no que isso causaria de impacto. Contudo, não poderia continuar vivendo incomodado com a situação em que estava.

Ao pensar em sua vida até ali, sentia-se um perdedor. Ok, ele pode ser o filho de Poseidon, um dos três deuses mais poderosos do Olimpo, poderia ter sido peça fundamental na batalha contra Chronos, derrotando o Titã, mas em outros aspectos, era um simples mortal perdedor.

Sua vida acadêmica tinha sido horrível, sendo expulso de várias escolas e tendo notas medíocres, mesmo depois de saber que seu pai era divino. Não conseguia se concentrar em simples tarefas cotidianas, às vezes se perdia em lugares que já conhecia, desempenhava várias tarefas ao mesmo tempo não conseguindo terminar grande parte delas e ainda tinha que lidar com a maldita dislexia que o impedia de ler uma página inteira normalmente, sempre gaguejava no meio ou trocava palavras.

É... Tudo podia ser culpa da DDA.

Ou dele mesmo.

A questão toda era que, devido a essas pequenas intercorrências que aconteciam no seu dia-a-dia, sentia-se um pouco oprimido por Annabeth. Ela era o completo oposto dele, sendo capaz de fazer tudo aquilo que ele não conseguia, só que melhor e mais rápido. Não existia nada que ela não soubesse a respeito.

A filha de Athena já sabia exatamente o que queria da vida, tendo todos seus passos já estudados e analisados com antecedência. Sua vida era como uma auto-estrada com destino certo, sem nenhum desvio no caminho.

Enquanto que, para Percy as coisas eram diferentes. Ele preferia continuar no mundo dos semi-deuses, diferente de sua namorada, que almejada um lugar ao sol junto aos mortais, trabalhando como arquiteta.

Ele se mudou de vez para seu chalé, deixando a casa da mãe aos assim que completou a maioridade e agora três anos depois, aos 21, continuava decidido a oferecer sua experiência aos novos campistas que chegavam, treinando-os e trabalhando no Acampamento. Fora que, também ajudava em assuntos marítimos, sendo embaixador de seu pai em encontros diplomáticos com povos do mar e coisas similares. E provavelmente seria assim por toda a sua vida... Ou pelo menos ele pensava assim naquele momento.

-O jantar está servido. –alguém disse, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Ah, oi Rachel. –ele comentou, levantando os olhos e encarando a amiga. –Já estou indo.

-Tá tudo bem? –o Oráculo parecia preocupado.

Percy apenas respirou fundo, levantando-se. Não tinha o que dizer a ruiva sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, era como se pudesse ver além de tudo aquilo que os outros enxergavam.

-Senta na minha mesa hoje? –ele pediu, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Tudo bem, eu gosto de comida azul. –ela sorriu de volta e o acompanhou.

Eles desceram a colina conversando sobre assuntos banais e rindo um pouco, sentando-se na mesa do chalé de Poseidon. Todos os campistas, em suas respectivas mesas, conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam, era um dos melhores momentos do dia.

Percy estava tão entretido com Rachel contando uma piada, que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém, só notou quando uma mão gelada repousou em seu ombro. Ao virar-se, viu que se tratava de Nico, filho de Hades.

Ele vestia calça jeans rasgada, o AllStar detonado de sempre, uma camisa azul e casaco de moletom preto, que por sinal estava polvilhado de flocos de neve. Nico tirou o gorro do casaco e passou a mão pelos seus ondulados cabelos escuros e rebeldes, que iam até os ombros, combinando com a mesma cor dos olhos.

-E como foi na Rússia? –Rachel disse, ao perceber que ele se sentava ao seu lado no banco.

-Mais frio do que eu imaginava. –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, tirando o casaco e sacudindo-o para tirar a neve.

Percy, que estava sentado de frente para ele, apenas observou a cena, perdendo-se nos pensamentos e detalhes que seus olhos captavam. Ninguém poderia dizer que franzino Nico iria se transformar em um verdadeiro Adonis depois que a puberdade aparecesse.

Como às vezes ele sumia durante meses do Acampamento, toda vez que voltava Percy ficava reparando nas pequenas mudanças que surgiam. Como agora por exemplo. Ele percebeu que a pele azeitonada de Nico contrastava com o tom azul da camisa.

_Azul._

Ao perceber que o outro vestia uma camisa com sua cor favorita, ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Da onde havia surgido essa idéia? Claro que era mera coincidência. Enfim, voltou sua atenção para outras coisas, notando o modo o pomo de adão subia e descia conforme ele bebia o suco do copo, ou então como ele sorria discretamente, conforme Rachel contava alguma coisa engraçada.

-E então ele reclamou comigo, dizendo que eu não deveria ter pintado aquela barriga enorme, afinal o quadro era pra futura esposa dele! –a ruiva disse, rindo da história que contava. –Como se na hora, ela não fosse perceber! Eu realmente não entendo essa coisa de casamento arranjado...

-Realmente, deve ser horrível você esperar uma coisa e se decepcionar na hora. –Nico comentou, bebendo mais um gole de suco.

-Eu iria querer meu dinheiro de volta! –Percy levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. –Falo mesmo...

Nico o encarou, enquanto terminava de beber o suco, com um brilho sugestivo no olhar. Percy sentiu um arrepio percorrendo suas costas, deixando-lhe sem graça e corando. Os três continuaram conversando, até chegou o horário do toque que recolher. O filho de Poseidon já ia levantando, quando Nico segurou sua mão e fez um sinal com a cabeça pra que esperasse. Eles se despediram de Rachel, que voltou para a Casa Grande com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e ficou observando-os por cima do ombro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, preocupado.

-Nada sério, só queria saber se você tá afim de sair. –Nico deu de ombros. –Anda trabalhando tanto desde que se mudou pra cá, que nem parece a mesma pessoa.

Precisou de alguns segundos para ficha cair e se lembrar de Nico não era mais uma criança e sim um adulto. E Percy sabia que o mais novo estava certo. A vontade de se provar útil para todos era tão grande, que quase não saía mais, apenas para realizar missões e ajudar seu pai, mesmo assim não era pra se divertir.

-É mesmo... –ele suspirou, espreguiçando-se. –Alguma idéia de onde podemos ir?

-Numa fazenda não muito longe daqui tá rolando uma rave. –Nico apontou para o outro lado do Acampamento. –Podemos ir viajando pelas sombras.

-Só se for agora!

Eles aproveitaram o toque de recolher depois do jantar e foram para o bosque, onde Nico se concentrou e abriu um portal das sombras. Eles entraram e quase instantaneamente foram parar em um gramado enorme. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas dançando, a música tocava muito alto num palco ao longe.

Rapidamente eles acharam um local bom e ficaram ali, dançando no ritmo da música, não pensando em mais nada. Tudo estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância e naquele momento aquilo não incomodava. Sabiam que era arriscado, mas precisavam se divertir um pouco.

Várias músicas depois, Percy já estava suado e cansado, resolvendo descansar um pouco no canto. Nico o acompanhou, trazendo dois copos grandes de cerveja. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música tocando e bebendo.

Ao redor deles, as pessoas já começavam a apresentar sinais de que a festa alcançava seu auge, alguns dançavam e bebiam, outros se beijavam...

-Sabe, fazia tempo que eu não saia e me divertia assim. –Percy encarou o amigo, com um sorriso no rosto. –Valeu mesmo.

-Sem problemas... –ele saudou o outro com o copo. –Às vezes é bom sair da rotina e fazer algo diferente. Essa coisa de viver todos os dias a mesma coisa me cansa.

-Concordo com você.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Você poderia ter qualquer um no Acampamento, seja homem ou mulher, por que logo a Annabeth? –Nico franziu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

Percy foi pego de surpresa e precisou pensar a respeito. Olhou para seus chinelos, pensando e não conseguia achar uma resposta rápida. Então deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer.

-Acho que eu enlouqueceria com ela por perto. –Nico comentou, tomando mais um gole. –É certinha demais, tudo tem que ter um plano... Isso que dá ser filha de Athena.

-Estou começando a achar isso também, mas isso antes não me incomodava. –Percy resolveu desabafar. –Agora me sinto sufocado e estou pensando seriamente em terminar.

-Como assim? –ele olhou para o outro.

-Ah, só ela não se dá conta que em todos os planos para o futuro não tem espaço pra mim, fora que ela quer ficar me dizendo o que fazer, acha que é perda de tempo ficar trabalhando no Acampamento. –o mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se mais leve conforme falava. –Essas coisas...

-Que merda hein... –Nico fez uma careta. –Odeio quando tentam mandar em mim. Aceito sugestões, mas não ordens.

Percy respirou fundo, sabia que o outro era uma boa companhia e com ele podia falar coisas que era complicado com Grover. Nada contra o sátiro, mas é que certos aspectos da vida de um meio-sangue que fica difícil explicar para quem não vive essa realidade.

-E fora que... –ele ficou vermelho só de pensar no que iria falar.

-Que...?

-Que o sexo é _chato._

Houve um instante de silencio, onde apenas se podia ouvir a música. Nico encarou Percy e começou a rir alto, ao ver o rosto completamente transtornado do amigo.

-Nem sei porque estou dizendo isso... –ele afundou o rosto nas mãos. –Acho que bebi muita cerveja.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema me falar isso. –o outro sorriu, ainda rindo um pouco. –Não vou sai espalhando por ai que o sexo com Annabeth é ruim.

-Não é_ ruim_, Nico, apenas _chato._

-Não entendo a diferença, pra mim é ruim de qualquer jeito. –Nico passou a mão pelos cabelos e encarou o outro. –Mas o que acontece pra tornar esse momento tão chato?

-Ela não gosta muito de sair do básico, sabe? Foi um custo convencê-la a fazer de quatro. Antigamente o máximo era ela por cima, mesmo assim tem que ser no escuro completo.

Nico explodiu em uma nova sessão de gargalhadas.

-Nossa! Não acredito nisso!

-É, pior que não estou mentindo! –Percy parecia aborrecido agora. –Ela adora receber um oral, mas na hora de fazer fica cheia de nojinho e faz de má vontade.

-Realmente você precisa dar um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível, Percy. –Nico comentou, sério. –Homem nenhum agüenta isso por muito tempo e com certeza isso vai atrapalhar o namoro de vocês.

-E o que você me aconselha a fazer? –o mais velho o encarou.

-Não é do seu caráter fazer isso... –o filho de Hades tinha um brilho malévolo no olhar. –Mas você pode arranjar um amante.

-_Amante?_

-É, daí seu amante pode dar tudo a você o que ela não consegue. –sua voz era baixa e rouca. –Todos saem ganhando.

Aquilo parecia ser radical demais, realmente não era da sua personalidade trair alguém apena para suprir alguma necessidade que Annabeth não conseguia. Contudo, estava chegando ao seu limite, precisava sair um pouco das garras e do controle de sua namorada... Poderia tentar uma vez, caso não se sentisse bem, não faria novamente. Que mal teria arriscar uma vez só?

-Acho que não custa nada tentar... Apesar não me sentir confortável com a idéia. –Percy respirou fundo, processando a situação. –E com quem...

-_Comigo._ –Nico cortou o outro.

O filho de Poseidon levantou-se da grama, completamente surpreso.

-O que?

-Ninguém mais teria coragem de embarcar com você nessa, Percy. –ele levantou-se também. –Se isso te incomodar tanto assim, feche os olhos e finja que eu sou Annabeth.

-Você é gay?

-Eu não sei se você já parou pra ler a história da Grécia, mas os homens tinham suas iniciações sexuais com outros mais velhos e até mesmo alguns Deuses tiveram casos homossexuais. –Nico parecia muito seguro de si. –E não, não sou gay. Na hora do sexo, apenas o prazer importa, gênero é apenas um detalhe qualquer.

Ok, muita informação ao mesmo tempo.

-Então, feche os olhos, caso não goste, achamos outra pessoa pra te ajudar. –o mais novo aproximou-se.

Percy fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, não tinha nada a perder. Sentia que o outro se aproximava dolorosamente devagar, queria terminar logo com tudo aquilo, sua consciência já pesava o suficiente.

Ao sentir as mãos geladas de Nico segurando seu rosto, estremeceu por completo. Respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro refrescante da noite vindo do filho de Hades. Seus lábios tocaram-se levemente, fazendo as pernas de Percy ficarem bambas. Concentrando-se para não cair, ele mesmo fez um pouco de pressão, interessado em saber qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios.

Nico acabou cedendo, abrindo a boca e deixando o outro invadi-lo com sua língua. E nossa, aquilo era completamente diferente do que já tinham experimentado antes, ambos ficaram fascinados. Daí então o beijo apenas se aprofundou, mais intenso e rápido a cada segundo.

Percy segurou o mais novo pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto e colando seus corpos. Já sentia que uma ereção começava a se formar e que teria de ser aliviada em pouco tempo. E Nico estava na mesma condição.

Naquele momento, Percy sabia que não poderia voltar atrás, era tarde demais. Depois que provou daqueles lábios, não tinha escapatória, estava completamente entregue à Nico.

**Nota da autora:** eu não sei se vocês repararam, porém nessa fic Nico é mais pró-ativo, tomando atitudes mais "radicais". Essa é a minha intenção e espero que estejam gostando dele assim ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

"_I only know him in the dark"_

Nico mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo que estava quase chegando ao orgasmo. O que não é difícil, quando se está fazendo sexo com um filho de Poseidon debaixo da ducha.

A água gelada descia em abundância, resfriando seus corpos que pareciam queimar por dentro. Nico segurava o outro pelo quadril, enquanto estocava com força. Percy estava apoiado com as costas na parede de azulejos do box, as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do amante, beijando seu pescoço.

Algumas caricias, estocadas e beijos depois, ambos chegaram ao clímax. Percy desceu do colo de Nico, com as pernas bambas e a respiração ofegante. Nunca em sua vida podia pensar que as coisas chegariam naquele nível e acabou sorrindo ao pensar nisso. Já estava se aproximando do outro para lhe beijar, quando de repente, ouviu um barulho do lado de fora do banheiro.

Alguém tinha aberto a porta do chalé e entrava, dava para escutar os passos, já que ele desligou o chuveiro.

-Cabeça de Alga, você tá aí dentro? –Annabeth chamou.

-Merda! –Percy sussurrou, olhando para o outro.

-Você não tinha trancado a porta? –Nico arregalou os olhos.

-Eu esqueci que ela tem uma chave reserva!- ele respondeu, o mais baixo que pôde.

-Percy? –Annabeth chamou de novo.

-Já estou indo, deixa eu só buscar uma toalha! –ele levantou a voz e saiu do box.

Nico ficou quieto no box, pelado e molhado, observando o mais velho procurar uma toalha no armário, enrolando-a na cintura.

-Eu já volto, me espere aqui. –disse baixinho, antes de abrir a porta.

O mais novo não conseguiu dizer nada, sua voz não saía de jeito algum. Apenas viu Percy abrir a porta e fechá-la rapidamente, como se estivesse tentando esconder algo. Ou melhor, esconder outra pessoa.

-Oi Annabeth... –Percy disse, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. –Não esperava você aqui.

-Só passei rapidinho pra te dar um beijo... –ela se aproximou do namorado. –E pra te lembrar que temos um encontro à noite.

-_Sério? _–ele sentiu um frio percorrendo a espinha, afinal tinha outras coisas em mente. –E aonde vamos mesmo?

-Temos uma reserva num restaurante em Nova York, no Marcellu's. –a loira o encarou, levantando a sobrancelha. –Fazemos cinco anos juntos hoje, esqueceu?

-Ah, claro! –Percy sorriu e a abraçou. –Te encontro às sete então no seu chalé.

Nico continuava no banheiro, apenas ouvindo, na mesma posição. Nesse momento as vozes tinham sumido e ele deduziu que estavam se beijando, ou quem sabe até fazendo sexo. Foi naquele momento que sua ficha caiu por completo.

Durante os seis meses que esteve junto com Percy, nunca o teve plenamente para si. Claro que sabia disso desde o começo, mas até então não tinha sido problema. Porém, ouvir todos aqueles planos para o jantar de namoro, o machucou pra valer. Por um momento, achou que pudesse lidar bem com isso, porém agora percebia que não.

É como dizia aquele ditado: "O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente." Nico era a prova viva disso. Era ele quem ficaria sozinho naquela noite em seu chalé, quem não teria motivos para comemorar, quem se escondia dentro do banheiro enquanto seu amante estava conversando com a namorada e provavelmente beijando-a, do outro lado da porta.

O filho de Hades perdeu-se de tal maneira em seus pensamentos, que só voltou a prestar atenção à sua volta quando Percy entrou novamente no banheiro.

-E ent... –ele parou de falar e correu na direção do outro. –Nico, você está tremendo de frio!

Foi então que o mais novo realmente notou que estava morrendo de frio, seu queixo batia e os dentes trincavam, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ainda estava molhando e pelado. Percy o abraçou, enrolando-o numa toalha e tirando ele do box. Com um movimento de mão, toda a água escorreu do corpo de Nico e ele ficou completamente seco. O mais velho o encarou, preocupado.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou, com um brilho no olhar.

-Está tudo ótimo... –Nico respondeu, pegando suas roupas no chão e vestindo-se. –Nos vemos amanhã.

E assim o italiano saiu do chalé 3, sem olhar para trás em nenhum momento, apesar dos protestos de seu amante. Foi direto para o seu chalé, puto demais para se preocupar com discrição ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Logo o sono veio ele dormiu, sem sonhar.

(...)  
Percy mordeu o lábio inferior e contraiu as nádegas, enquanto ejaculava. Olhou para baixo e viu que Annabeth se contorcia de prazer sob seus braços. O jantar tinha sido maravilhoso, conversaram como há muito tempo não faziam e tiveram uma noite muito boa. Presentes foram trocados e ela insinuou que poderia arranjar um estágio da faculdade perto do Acampamento, para que não tivessem de ficar tanto tempo longe um do outro.

A loira segurou o rosto do namorado e o beijou, dizendo que o amava mais que tudo. Percy apenas sorriu de volta e fez um carinho no rosto dela. Tomaram banho e ele voltou para o seu chalé, com uma sensação de peso no peito.

Ele sabia que não estava sendo justo com nenhum dos dois, enganando-os e mantendo-os em uma relação cheia de mentiras. Quando sentou em sua cama afundou o rosto nas mãos, decidiu que iria acabar com aquilo tudo. Por isso, trocou de roupa, vestindo uma calça jeans e camiseta e foi até o chalé de Nico, tomando cuidado porque já passava do toque de recolher.

Percy abriu uma janela e entrou por ela, fechando-a logo depois. A escuridão no interior era tanta que não enxergava nem um palmo à frente do nariz. Foi se guiando pelo que se lembrava da disposição dos móveis, até chegar ao quarto de Nico.

Este por sua vez, dormia profundamente, completamente largado na cama larga. Contudo, acordou num pulo, ao sentir o cheiro de água salgada.

-Ah é você... –Nico disse, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos. –O que você quer?

Ele estalou os dedos e as inúmeras velas espalhadas pelo quarto se acenderam, iluminando parcialmente o ambiente.

-Eu preciso ser sincero com você... –Percy se aproximou, engolindo a seco.

-Não me deve desculpas, nem explicações, ou seja lá o que você queria dizer. –o mais novo balançou uma mão, fazendo um sinal negativo. -Eu sou seu _amante_, lembra? E amantes não se envolvem.

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos. O filho de Poseidon sentiu toda sua confiança ruindo e desmoronando bem na sua frente. Achou que poderia conversar e terminar tudo aquilo, contudo percebeu que estava mais envolvido do que gostaria. Era impossível olhar para o outro e manter-se neutro, fiel aos seus "princípios heterossexuais". Isso ia muito além do sexo, tinha haver com o fato do outro se encaixar melhor do que ninguém naquele pedaço que faltava em seu coração.

Nico levantou uma sobrancelha e observou atentamente o outro. As faces coradas, os lábios inchados, um cheiro diferente... Percy tinha feito sexo com Annabeth antes de ir para o seu chalé. Mas é claro, estiveram comemorando o namoro. Aquilo o irritou profundamente, porque o outro deveria estar exalando o seu cheiro, não o cheiro de uma garota qualquer.

Não foi preciso dizer nada, seus corpos se moveram involuntariamente. Nico puxou Percy pela camiseta, derrubando-o na cama em cima dele. Suas bocas chocaram-se e as línguas se enrolaram freneticamente. Aquele era um beijo voraz, intenso, cheio de sentimentos, não havia delicadeza alguma, não era momento para isso. Percy sentiu seu membro endurecer sob a calça jeans e gemeu, perdendo o controle. Sabia que tinha de resistir, mas era impossível. Mexeu a cintura e roçou sua ereção no outro, que arqueou as costas com o contato inesperado.

Nico tinha noção de que estava se afundando cada vez mais numa relação que não lhe trazia nenhum beneficio, contudo não podia parar. Era como se fosse um drogado, totalmente depende de qualquer momento que tivesse com o mais velho. Mesmo que tivesse que ocupar um lugar secundário, nada disso importava desde que tivesse Percy pelo menos uma noite.

O mais velho afastou-se buscando ar, já que estava completamente ofegante no momento. Levantou da cama e foi para a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse usar para incrementar a situação. Acabou encontrando um pedaço pano e algemas.

Percy olhou para Nico e viu a expressão carregada de prazer e lúxuria do mais novo e sorriu. Tomando cuidado de deixar a chave em cima da mesinha, prendeu os punhos do outro, além de vendá-lo.

Engraçado que estar privado do sentido da visão o deixava ainda mais excitado, apesar de não conseguir mover muito bem os braços. Nico sentiu que Percy distribuía vários selinhos pelo seu tórax, descendo lentamente. Depois sua cueca foi retirada e jogada do outro lado do quarto.

Estando completamente nu, sem poder ver a reação do outro, Nico apenas imaginou as expressões que o mais velho estaria fazendo naquele momento. Sem que esperasse, sentiu seu membro sendo abocanhado com vontade. Gemeu longamente, ao sentir o interior quente e úmido da boca de Percy em torno dele.

A ponta da língua dava voltas no prepúcio, arrepiando cada centímetro de pele do italiano. Depois boa parte dele foi engolindo, os movimentos subindo e descendo rapidamente, causando uma série de sensações muito prazerosas a Nico. Ele segurou no cabelo de Percy e mexeu seu quadril contra aquela boca, fodendo-a.

Sim, era isso o que queria fazer, destruir completamente qualquer vestígio de que Annabeth teria feito sexo antes. Ele gemia feito um verdadeiro ator pornô, conforme percebia que estava mais próximo de gozar.

Percy retirou o membro da boca, fazendo um barulho molhado. Nico pensou em protestar, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta quando sentiu que a língua do mais velho agora se ocupava de seus testículos, enquanto os dedos trabalhavam no membro. Agora sim sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo do paraíso.

-Eu vou gozar! –ele gemeu, afundando os dedos os cabelos do outro.

Segundos depois, contraiu as nádegas e ejaculou com força, sujando seu abdômen e as mãos do parceiro. Durante alguns segundos só dava para ouvir a respiração ofegante de Nico, que não se mexia, completamente tomado pela sensação pós-gozo.

-Ainda não acabei. –Percy disse, com a voz rouca. –Quero você _agora._

O mais novo não acreditou no que ouviu, levantou a venda dos olhos e encarou o outro. Nesse momento, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo por inteiro, eliminando qualquer sensação de cansaço. Os olhos verdes de Percy tinham um brilho malicioso que nunca tinha visto antes, estavam escuros de desejo e excitação de tal maneira que parecia animalesco.

-Então me _fode_ como você nunca fez antes. –ele respondeu, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Aquilo pareceu a coisa errada se dizer naquele momento, porque Percy tirou as roupas rapidamente, ficando completamente nu em segundos. Depois segurou Nico pelos cabelos e o empurrou contra a cama, afundando o rosto do mais novo entre os travesseiros, obrigando-o a ficar de bruços.

Percy se aproximou sua boca do ouvido do outro, posicionando seu corpo atrás. Sussurrou palavras indecorosas, enquanto pressionava sua ereção no períneo do outro, estimulando-o novamente. Desceu os lábios, passando pelo pescoço e deixando um rastro vermelho de chupões e mordidas, indo para as costas, enquanto empurrava seu membro contra o períneo, arrancando gemidos de Nico, que neste momento já abria as pernas.

O mais velho sorriu e penetrou o outro com um dedo, observando a reação que aquilo causava. Depois o penetrou com gosto, indo até o fundo. As estocadas começaram devagar, mas em questão de segundos já estavam aceleradas, a cama rangendo sob o peso dos dois. Percy sentou-se, colocando o outro no colo.

Nico abraçou seu parceiro, conforme subia e descia pelo membro dele. Estava se comportando feito uma verdadeira puta, mexendo o quadril com habilidade pra que encaixe com perfeição e atingisse sua próstata.

Percy afundou o rosto no pescoço do outro, enquanto suas mãos seguravam com força aquela pelve, deixando marca dos dedos sobre a pele azeitonada. Quando notou que estavam quase atingindo o orgasmo, ele soltou Nico e mudaram de posição.

Agora era Percy quem estava por baixo e Nico o penetrava com força, aproveitando que estavam chegando ao ápice do sexo.

-Mais forte! –ele gemia, arranhando as costas do outro. –Mais fundo!

O mais novo tomou aquilo como incentivo e segurou o lençol, respirou fundo e começou uma série de estocadas que atingiram exatamente o ponto máximo de prazer. Percy cravou as unhas nas costas de Nico com força, enquanto sentia que o orgasmo vinha. Quando finalmente conseguiu ejacular, uma onda de euforia e êxtase tomou conta dele, era como se seu cérebro tivesse sofrido um curto-circuito momentâneo. Por alguns segundos, tudo ficou branco e não conseguia mais pensar em nada, sua mente e corpo estavam completamente afundados naquela experiência sensorial.

Nico continuou se movimentando dentro do outro, sentindo que gozaria logo em seguida. Por isso, deu mais duas estocadas profundas e retirou o membro, gozando abundantemente no peito e no rosto de Percy, lambuzando-o por completo, deixando na pele dele seu cheiro e sua marca.

Beijaram-se novamente, sujos e totalmente fadigados. O quarto estava impregnado com o cheiro de sexo, com o cheiro deles. E era assim que deveria permanecer... Pelo menos durante as noites.

Através das cortinas, podiam ver que o dia clareava lentamente e que logo o sol estaria atravessando o céu. E o que fariam em seguida?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

"_Try to stay desensitized  
Keep my feelings out of mind  
My body won't be denied  
Never took this road before  
Love was always at the core  
Of anyone I've been with before"_

Foi tudo rápido demais, antes que Percy pudesse reagir, foi puxado pela camisa e levou um soco tão forte na mandíbula, que ele caiu direto na grama, meio tonto. Só ouvia a discussão recheada de palavrões entre Annabeth e Nico, enquanto recebia mais socos enfurecidos de Clarisse.

Tentou se levantar, mas parecia que toda sua força tinha sido drenada. Antes que seus olhos ficassem inchados, viu de relance que vários campistas largavam suas atividades e corriam para ver o que estava acontecendo, fazendo uma pequena roda em torno deles. Apenas quando os cascos de Quíron trotaram no chão, foi que a filha de Ares largou Percy, levantando-se com as mãos pingando de sangue.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! –Quiron parecia furioso.

Todos os campistas fizeram silêncio. O centauro correu o olhar e todos voltaram às suas tarefas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O quarteto que iniciou a confusão continuou no mesmo lugar.

-Consegue se levantar, Percy? –ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

-Tudo bem, eu consigo. –o semideus levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco e cuspindo sangue na grama.

Nico foi correndo na sua direção, passando o braço sob os ombros do mais velho, sustentando-o.

-Vá até a enfermaria e cuide desse rosto. Enquanto isso eu converso com Annabeth e Clarisse. –ele se aproximou das duas. –Mais tarde eu converso com vocês...

_**Cinco horas antes...**_

Percy acordou meio sobressaltado, mas ao ver que ainda estava no chalé de Hades, acalmou-se. Rapidamente, as lembranças da noite voaram em sua mente. Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos, tirando a franja da testa e percebeu que não havia como fugir.

Durante o jantar com Annabeth, ficou pensando em Nico, contando os minutos para voltar para seus braços, ouvir sua voz... E mesmo quando estava transando com a loira, não sentiu o prazer de antes.

Portanto, resolveu que iria conversar com ela e explicar tudo, estava cansado de carregar aquele segredo nas costas. Percy virou-se para o lado e encarou Nico, que ainda dormia profundamente.

Uma sensação gostosa e quente tomou conta de seu coração. O filho de Poseidon sabia que era ali que deveria estar o tempo todo. Havia achado seu porto-seguro, para onde sempre poderia voltar.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do mais novo e lhe deu um selinho. Nico acordou e o encarou com os olhos semicerrados, ainda com sono.

-Percy, você não voltou para o seu chalé ontem? –apesar do rosto amassado, parecia não crer no que via.

-Claro que não, dormi aqui com você. –ele respondeu, com sorriso alegre no rosto.

-Mas... Você não pode ficar aqui! –Nico sentou-se na cama, completamente acordado. –E se alguém descobrir?!

Percy respirou fundo e sentou na cama, encarando o outro. Ao encarar aqueles olhos escuros, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e sua pele arrepiou-se por completo.

-Eu não quero voltar, porque é aqui que eu pertenço. –ele disse, com a maior calma. –Nico, não quero saber o que os outros vão dizer, os problemas que vou enfrentar por isso... Só sei que amo você e não quero te perder.

O mais novo ficou parado, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Era aquilo mesmo que estava ouvindo?

Nunca disse nada com medo de estar colocando pressão, mas sempre foi apaixonado por Percy e usou a desculpa de se tornar amante dele apenas para se aproximar um pouco e conseguiu aquilo que Annabeth sempre teve: atenção e amor do filho de Poseidon.

E ao ouvir aquela declaração, seu coração começou a bater descompensadamente, como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

Nico segurou o rosto de Percy entre suas mãos e encarou aqueles olhos verdes e profundos, sabia que eles eram sua perdição e que estava prestes a mergulhar e afundar neles.

-Isso era tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir de você. –ele disse, sorrindo. –Eu te amo Perseus Jackson e quero você ao meu lado enquanto eu viver.

Eles se beijaram intensamente e depois se abraçaram e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o momento.

-Eu preciso ir, afinal eu ainda tenho que arrumar o estábulo, nos vemos mais tarde? –Percy perguntou, levantando-se e vestindo a roupa que estava jogada no chão.

-Claro, mas vá conversar com a Annabeth antes de me encontrar. Ela merece saber da verdade e se precisar de ajuda, me chame. –Nico também se levantou, abrindo um portal de sombras no quarto.

Antes de entrar no portal, deram um último beijo e Percy voltou para o chalé 3. Aproveitou para tomar um bom banho, que o revigorou por completo. Passou pelo refeitório e fez um lanche rápido, já tinha o horário de almoço já tinha terminado. Como trabalhava sozinho no estábulo, não ouviu nenhum sermão por ter chegado tarde nem nada disso. Apenas os cavalos reclamaram, mas resolveram ficar quietos depois que ganharam ração extra.

Percy passou a tarde limpando o estábulo e concertando o que estava danificado, ficou tão concentrado que não viu o tempo passar. Apenas quando alguém o chamou para o jantar é que percebeu que já estava anoitecendo.

Assim que todos terminaram de comer, Percy foi até o chalé de Athena. Ao bater na porta, foi recepcionado por Annabeth, que possuía um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Oi Percy! –ela fez um sinal para que entrasse. –Não esperava que você viesse...

-Preciso conversar com você. –ele disse baixo, afinal o chalé estava lotado de outros filhos de Athena.

-Claro, vem comigo. –a loira segurou a mão dele.

Eles saíram do chalé e foram para a varanda que existia na lateral do chalé, que dava vista para o chalé de Ares um pouco mais à frente. Antes de falar, Percy respirou fundo e procurou escolher bem as palavras na mente antes de falar, para que não causasse mais estragos ainda.

-Sei que depois do que eu te contar, você provavelmente não vai querer mais falar comigo nem olhar na minha cara e entendo isso perfeitamente. –ele falava com calma, observando as reações da loira. -Não quero que me desculpe, porque isso já seria pedir demais.

-O que está tentando me dizer, Cabeça de Alga? –Annabeth franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo preocupada.

-Eu traí você.

A frase ficou solta no ar durante alguns minutos. A filha de Athena apenas encarou seu namorado, balançando negativamente a cabeça, enquanto colocava a mão no peito. Parecia não querer assimilar o que as palavras realmente significavam.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, depois os abriu.

-Por quanto tempo? –ela perguntou, com sua voz séria.

-Seis meses.

Ela apertou a camisa, respirando ofegante. Cada resposta de Percy era como se fosse uma porrada emocional;

-Com quem? –neste momento, as lágrimas já caíam pelo seu rosto.

-Eu não vou dizer.

-O que?! –Annabeth ficou furiosa, os olhos cinza-claros ficando escuro, da cor do chumbo. –Você me traiu durante seis meses e não quer me contar com quem que foi?!

-A questão Annabeth é que eu te conheço. Você vai querer arquitetar um plano de vingança contra essa pessoa, e o erro foi completamente meu! –Percy se aproximou, mas ela recuou um passo.

-Agora eu sou a vadia da namorada ciumenta e vingativa?! –a loira soltou as mãos da camisa e as colocou na cintura. –Acho bom mesmo você me dizer ou eu vou descobrir da pior maneira possível!

-Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele...

-ELE?! –ela levantou a voz, completamente transtornada. –Perai, você me traiu com um HOMEM?!

-Sim, Annabeth. –Percy a encarou. –Eu estava com Nico di Angelo.

Neste momento, ela soltou um uivo de dor e caiu no chão, chorando de soluçar, apoiando-se na grade da varanda. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, conforme as lágrimas corriam como um rio.

Ele abaixou-se ao lado dela e estendeu a mão para tocar seu ombro, mas ela recuou e continuou chorando.

-Você é nojento! NOJENTO! –ela disse, com a voz abafada. –Tem noção de que eu passei meses sendo enganada, enquanto você transava comigo e com ele?!

-Eu...

-Não fala mais nada... –Annabeth levantou-se.

No impulso, Percy também levantou.

-SOME DAQUI PERCY JACKSON! EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER, SEU MERDA! –ela berrou a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção de todos do chalé de Ares e de Athena.

-Annabeth, não precisa ser assim...

-SOME DAQUI! AGORA! –ela continuou berrando.

Foi então que Clarisse viu a cena e foi correndo no chalé de Athena ajudar a amiga. Neste momento, Percy já estava saindo.

-O que foi que aquele idiota fez? –Clarisse perguntou, já irada com a situação.

-ELE ME TRAIU! –Annabeth urrou, enquanto chorava. –ELE ME TRAIU, CLARRISE!

Percy pôde ouvir a voz de Annabeth contando o que aconteceu. Ele realmente não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado esse rumo. Sabia que não seria fácil, porém não imaginou que poderiam ser tão desastrosas.

-ELE ME TRAIU COM NICO DI ANGELO! –Annabeth berrou o mais alto que pôde, para todos ouvirem.

O filho de Poseidon já estava do lado de fora do chalé, com todos o olhando e cochichando entre si, o que o fazia se sentir péssimo. Foi tudo rápido demais, antes que Percy pudesse reagir, foi puxado pela camisa e levou um soco tão forte na mandíbula, que ele caiu direto na grama, meio tonto. Só ouvia a discussão recheada de palavrões entre Annabeth e Nico, enquanto recebia mais socos enfurecidos de Clarisse.

Tentou se levantar, mas parecia que toda sua força tinha sido drenada. Antes que seus olhos ficassem inchados, viu de relance que vários campistas largavam suas atividades e corriam para ver o que estava acontecendo, fazendo uma pequena roda em torno deles. Apenas quando os cascos de Quíron trotaram no chão, foi que a filha de Ares largou Percy, levantando-se com as mãos pingando de sangue.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! –Quiron parecia furioso.

Todos os campistas fizeram silêncio. O centauro correu o olhar e todos voltaram às suas tarefas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O quarteto que iniciou a confusão continuou no mesmo lugar.

-Consegue se levantar, Percy? –ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

-Tudo bem, eu consigo. –o semideus levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco e cuspindo sangue na grama.

Nico foi correndo na sua direção, passando o braço sob os ombros do mais velho, sustentando-o.

-Vá até a enfermaria e cuide desse rosto. Enquanto isso eu converso com Annabeth e Clarisse. –ele se aproximou das duas. –Mais tarde eu converso com vocês...

Eles caminharam com dificuldade até a enfermaria e quando chegaram lá, foram atendidos por uma filha de Apolo, que é o deus da Medicina e da cura. A menina tinha cabelos castanho-escuros na altura do ombro e os olhos pareciam duas avelãs castanhas.

-Nossa, parece que a luta foi feia hein?! –ela comentou ao vestir um avental branco e preparar alguns algodões e soluções curativas. –Fique tranqüilo que não vai doer, ok?

Ela preparou os algodões e começou a limpar o rosto de Percy com cuidado, tirando o sangue. Seu toque era suave e firme e realmente não doeu, mesmo quando mexeu no nariz, que provavelmente estava quebrado.

Depois de tudo limpo e higienizado, a filha de Apolo deu néctar dos deuses para Percy, que ao tomar o liquido, sentiu que os cortes e o nariz quebrado voltarem a ficar curados instantaneamente. Quiron entrou na enfermaria e conversou com os dois sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

Quando foram liberados e voltaram para os chalés, alguns os olhavam curiosos, outros comentavam... E sabiam que sempre seria assim. Nico segurou na mão de Percy e andaram normalmente até o chalé de Poseidon.

**Nota: enfim, não sei se continuo ou paro por aqui. Depende de vocês, me digam o que acham nas reviews ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

"_Try to stay desensitized  
Keep my feelings out of mind  
My body won't be denied_

Never took this road before  
Love was always at the core  
Of anyone I've been with before"

Claro que todo aquele espetáculo teve repercussão. A fim de evitar problemas com os campistas, durante um jantar Quiron explicou o homossexualismo sempre existiu na Grécia e que até mesmo os deuses já tiveram casos com seres humanos do mesmo sexo.

Foi a única maneira que o centauro encontrou de acalmar os ânimos e acabar com as piadinhas que circulavam pelo Acampamento. Passado alguns dias após toda a confusão alguns semideuses resolveram assumir sua sexualidade, outros achavam aquilo tudo ridículo demais, contudo grande parte das pessoas continuava vivendo suas vidas...

Annabeth não falava mais com Percy, nem mesmo em situações de confraternização ou coisa parecida. Uma muralha havia sido construída entre eles, pela filha de Athena. Claro que ele se chateava, mas entendia os motivos de sua ex. Percy continuava trabalhando no estábulo e dando aulas de esgrima para os campistas.

Porém ele tinha outros planos, talvez faculdade de veterinária e se especializar em cavalos. Mesmo sabendo que poderia se dar mal nos estudos por causa da sua DDA, aquela idéia não saía de sua cabeça.

Nico agora era responsável por dar aulas de criaturas do Mundo Inferior para os semideuses do Acampamento, além de continuar trabalhando como embaixador de assuntos "sobrenaturais". Mas seu plano era conseguir cada vez mais independência e conseguir ganhar mais espaço.

E eles iriam seguir juntos, dali em diante. Não sabiam o que o futuro reservava, nem o que aconteceria, mas desde que estivessem juntos, seriam capazes de ultrapassar todos os problemas.

Percy sorriu, enquanto se aproximava de Nico. Eles velejavam de barco ao longo da costa de Long Island, numa espécie de "férias". Na verdade eram apenas dois dias de folga das atividades do Acampamento, dadas por Quiron.

O filho de Poseidon segurou o rosto do parceiro e o beijou, enquanto deitavam juntos no deque. Apesar de o sol estar se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu de tons de laranja e vermelho, eles só estavam começando a aproveitar. O beijo se intensificava a cada segundo, esquentando o clima entre eles. Segundos depois estavam sem camisa.

Percy tirou sua bermuda e a cueca, virando-se de costas para Nico, ajoelhando perto do tronco dele. Estavam na posição 69.

Enfiou a mão pela sunga que o outro vestia, sentindo que o membro já estava rígido. As mãos do mais velho trabalhavam rapidamente no pênis, fazendo seu amante gemer profundamente.

Não agüentando ficar ali parado, Nico também começou a masturbar seu parceiro. Percy tirou as mãos e engoliu o que conseguiu do membro, sugando-o com força, subindo e descendo. Demorou principalmente no prepúcio, onde desenho círculos com a ponta da língua, arrancando gemidos desesperados de Nico. Ele sorriu e continuou com seu trabalho oral, sentindo que o mais novo também fazia nele.

Era completamente diferente a sensação de estar fazendo e recebendo ao mesmo tempo. Já que ambos estavam no mesmo ritmo, dava para sentir como era quente, escorregadio e molhado o interior de uma boca, ao mesmo tempo em que se fazia em outro.

Isso apenas servia para deixar ambos com mais tesão. Nico resolveu penetrar o mais velho com um dedo, enquanto o masturbava e o resultado foi um chupão bem forte em sua glande.

Eles ficaram completamente imersos naquele momento, dando e recebendo prazer, tornando-se um só. Cada fio de pêlo se arrepiando com o contato das peles, o cheiro deles se misturando, um sentindo o gosto do outro na boca. Jamais tinham passado por uma experiência tão intensa quanto aquela.

Continuaram se provocando, um levando o outro ao limite, até que chegaram ao orgasmo. Nico foi primeiro, sujando o rosto de Percy e este lambuzou o tórax de Nico. Voltaram à posição normal, ambos com a cabeça para o mesmo lado. O filho de Poseidon levantou e esticou sua mão.

-Vem comigo.

Assim que Nico segurou em sua mão, ele saiu correndo, arrastando o outro atrás de si, atirando ambos no mar. O sol já tinha se posto e as primeiras estrelas apareciam no céu escuro, no canto de uma montanha a lua começava a se mostrar.

Eles se beijaram longamente, de maneira intensa.

-Agora estamos aqui, no mar à noite. –Percy disse, não deixando seu sorriso sair do rosto. –Ou seja, perante nossos pais e tenho certeza de que eles podem nos ouvir.

-E o que você pretende com isso? –Nico levantou uma sobrancelha, também sorrindo.

-Quero saber se deseja passar o resto da sua vida comigo.

-E precisava perguntar? Achei que já soubesse a resposta...

"_Shadows across your face  
Your lips a familiar taste  
Stay focused, I tried  
Can't get this out of my mind_

I want more than what this is  
Whatever we're calling this  
The truth just breaks my heart"

_**FIM**_

**Nota: **alguns leitores disseram que gostaram da fic e queriam que ela continuasse. O máximo que consegui foi escrever esse capitulo final, até porque eu não tinha planejado nada além disso. Fui pega de surpresa com a reação de vocês, que gostaram tanto da fic. Espero não ter desapontado nesse final, eu também não queria me alongar muito para não perder o foco. Talvez possa rolar uma continuação, mas tudo depende de vocês.

Obrigada a todos que leram, cada review é muito importante pra mim! E queria deixar um beijo especial pra Tati, que acompanhou cada detalhe. Te amo!


End file.
